A Single Rose
by E.B. Cameron
Summary: My take on Vincent wooing Catherine.


**My take on Vincent wooing Catherine on Valentine's Day! Tell me what you guys think. Hopefully I'll have another chapter of A Little Bit Of Normal later on today. **

**A Single Rose**

**BY: E. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own BATB **

**Catherine's Point of View**

Finally I'm home after a long day at work as I close my bedroom door behind me, leaning my back against it. I sigh, as I look at the calendar hanging on my wall, reminding me that today is, Valentines Day. You know today is supposed to be one of those happy days where you share with someone you love, but I didn't have that. I used to think that maybe, just maybe, I would have that someone to share this day with, to be with, but I didn't. I couldn't after all just let him back into my life that quickly after all the heartache and pain he's put me through. Could I? I mean he told me that I'm not his second choice, but I still couldn't help but think that I am. I kept on questioning myself would Vincent have stayed with Alex that night, if she didn't freak out on him because of what he is. Or would he still come back to me?

I push myself away from leaning against my bedroom door and as I walk over to take a seat on my bed. It's then that I take notice of a single red rose lying upon my windowsill. Vincent. I thought, as I wondered if he's sitting out there on the fire escape waiting for me like he used to do a lot before Alex…Alex there's that name again. Whose name that seems to keep on haunting me. I push aside those thoughts of her as I walk over to the windowsill and take a hold of the single red rose and as I pick it up a piece of folded notebook paper falls down onto the floor. Before I pick it up, I look out the window that I still can't seem to break the habit of leaving it open for him. To my disappointment he wasn't there waiting for me. I then bend down to pick up the folding piece of notebook paper and taking a seat on my bed, I tuck a strand of hair behind my ear as I began to read...

_My Dearest Catherine,_

_ I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am. I know I hurt you and broke your heart. It's hurts me to know that I have and I swear to you Catherine; I swear I'm going to spend every day making it up to you. Even if I have to send you a thousand roses, I'll do that. I'd do anything for you Catherine. Please believe me that when I say you're not my second choice. You never were and never will be. It's always been you. I was just too blind to realize it and allowed myself to get caught up in a fantasy, but Alex, she's my past Catherine, and you you're my present and future. I've been a complete jerk to you and you can slap me punch me, what ever it does to make you feel better, but Catherine know this, I'm not giving up on us and I hope you don't either. I'll do what ever it takes to be with you. I want to be with you, I know that now and a part of me always knew that, cause Catherine without you, my life is meaningless. It means nothing to me if I can't have you in my life. I'll wait for you Catherine. Even if I have to wait another nine years to be with you, I'll do that. As I think back on it, ever since I saved you nine years ago I knew then as I know now that I love you Catherine Chandler._

_I want to be with you Catherine, you and only you. I'll be there sitting on the fire escape after you've finished reading this letter and I'll wait all night out there for you all day even if it rains, I'll still be there waiting for you. I'd wait forever for you Catherine. I guess the only choice you have to make is if you want to be with me to._

_~~Vincent_

As I finished reading the last sentence, I felt tears falling down my cheeks. Vincent's right, I thought, the only thing I really need to decide is if I want to be with him. A part of me knew that I wanted to be with him, but the other part of me just wasn't sure if I am willing to take the risk of getting hurt again. I couldn't bare it if I did.

I wipe another tear from my cheeks as I notice another rose lying on my windowsill again. I smile in spite of myself. He really wasn't giving up on me anytime soon is he? It's funny now that I think of it; I was the one fighting to be with him a few days ago when I told him how I felt. Did I still feel that way about him? I ask myself as I stood up and walked over to the windowsill taking the rose but not looking out my window. I wasn't ready to see him yet. I still had things to figure out. But then I asked myself what are those things I had to think about? I knew what my heart wanted and it wanted to be with him. I then notice the small piece of paper that's wrapped around the rose with a rubber band. I unfold it and read.

_I'm sitting on the fire escape, waiting for you to come out when you're ready. I'm so sorry Catherine, I never meant to hurt you, please forgive me._

_ ~Vincent_

I fold the piece of paper and lay it next to the one that's on my bed as I take a seat debating on what it is I should do. Should I go out there? Or should I still be all cold turkey out on him? I sigh as I lay my back on the bed, contemplating on what it is I should do. Why is love so complicated?

Well I must say that he most definitely is Mr. Complicated. I never thought it would be so hard for me to make up my mind. I mean it's a simple question, did I want to be with him or did I not want to be with him? I push myself up on my elbows and there's another rose on the windowsill. How many roses did he have? I asked myself as I got up from the bed and walked over to the windowsill. Picking it up I look for a little piece of paper and found it wrapped around with a rubber band once again. Again I don't look out the window, knowing if I did, I wouldn't be able to stop looking at him. Once again I unfold the piece of paper.

_Catherine,_

_ I still have 998 roses left to go. I love you Catherine and I'm not giving up on us._

_~~Vincent_

I smile, thinking that he really wasn't joking about the thousand roses. I sigh in frustration not sure what I should do. My heart is yelling at me, to go and be with him and tell him I want to be with him to. I jump slightly at the crack of thunder as I look out at the window and watch it pouring down raining. I shake my head as I look at the single rose I'm holding and lay it down on my bed, already knowing my answer. Leaning out the window I notice Vincent sitting there, in the pouring down rain. Another lightening strike comes and with it a boom of thunder.

"You're crazy." I tell him as I climb out the window and into the pouring rain. As I think on it, he's not the only crazy one for I am too. Vincent then picks up the bag that's lying there next to him. I furrow my brows at him as I pick it up and look in side. My eyes widen in surprise as they lay upon the nine hundred and ninety eight roses.

"I said I'd wait out here in the rain for you didn't I?" He asked me as he stood up. I nod my head as I tuck a strand of hair behind my ear. By now I'm completely soaked and I noticed another lightening bolt in sky as Vincent closed the distance between us. He then said. "I love you Catherine, I'm so sorry that I hurt you and I swear I'll never hurt you again. I want to be with you Catherine I…"

"Vincent," I said, cutting him off as I close the distance between us even closer. "I want to be with you to." I whisper to him as my eyes locked with his. There I said it, I said I wanted to be with him. I always did want to be with him, I guess I just wasn't sure if I wanted to take the risks in getting hurt again. But I knew that if I didn't take that risk that I most likely would be unhappy.

As Vincent closed the distance between us, his lips inches from mine, I felt my heart pounding. I snake my arms around Vincent's neck pulling him closer to me, letting him know that what I told him is true and that I did want to be with him. I lean my forehead against his and whisper. "I love you too Vincent." Vincent then captures my lips, and with the rain pouring down on us, he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer. Neither of us caring that we are getting soaking wet, as we kissed in the pouring rain.

I knew then as I know now, that I always wanted to be with him, I just had to let him in and take that risk because my life also is incomplete without him. Vincent then pulls away. He turns around and I asked him.

"Vincent, what are you?" Vincent hands me a rose and said.

"Nine hundred ninety seven roses left to go." I laugh a little as I take a hold of the rose and look up into Vincent's eyes. "Happy Valentines Day Catherine."

"Happy Valentines Day Vincent." I whisper to him as I he pulled me closer to him, kissing him softly, thinking this is the best Valentines Day that I've had in a long time.


End file.
